Oogie Boogie's Plan
by Smartalic240
Summary: It's a Yaoi crossover. Don't like don't read. I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I do not own The Corpse Bride.
1. Chapter 1

"Sally!"

_Fire burned in the hellish wake, flames licking his bones as he tried to get closer to his love, Sally. A wicked laugh rung out over everything. It was not the citizens of Halloween but one bitter enemy Oogie Boogie who stood atop the spooky tower where the days till Halloween counted off. He had done this! The mayor was powerless over the people as they went into a panic. _

"Sally!" Jack yelled once again, no longer seeing her. An explosion boomed and for one pumpkin king, things went dark.

...

_Dread. It's deep and rips you to shreds if provoked through a loss. Jack the Pumkin King learned his love would never sing with him again. Never speak with him or help him to decide from right and wrong. Zero, his ghost dog, was his only family now._

Months passed. The citizens went on a search party for Oogie Boogie as to make him pay for what he had done but wherever that sack of bugs went, he left no evidence of where. Halloween came: the citizens tried to get him to lead their holiday but he refused to even see anyone. Doctor Finklestein offered to make another woman for the skeleton but was turned down.

It seemed like Halloween would be ruined but as the citizens gathered around the center well to see the disaster their holiday must have turned into, they find one human with connections to the living dead saving it.

"Look at him go!" A child ran screaming as the mortal used shadows to scare him, hiding behind a gravestone to do so while the dead spooked others.

"Jack needs to see this!" said the mayor, a odd looking man fat, wearing a large top hat, a suit, and a spider bolo tie.

...

If there was anything Victor hated, it was being scared which had made it hard when he had been taken to the Land of the Dead to be married to a corpse that had been betrayed by a man she had loved in her living days. He had found her killer as fate would have it was trying to marry his fiancee. But even after all that Victoria had fallen ill and died two years after there wedding.

He got to keep everything sense her parents could care less about him or his dead wife. When he had first realized Halloween wasn't going to be scary he had been happy but then as the day progressed he saw how sad the children were to most this was the most exciting thing they got a year. He asked his friends to help and they had been happy to help.

The full moon shined on him his rather tall form, suit, well-kept hair but bags under his pale eyes from lack of sleep. He didn't rest well ever since his wife died.

"Victor! We're all finished up and the guys are going to throw a party in honor of it, you in?" One of the bonejanglers asked a skeleton that sang and danced giving music in the Land of the Dead.

"No, It's getting late and I haven't slept in a couple of days. I'll visit tomorrow. Give them my thanks for me, ok?" The skeleton nodded, looking thoughtful before patting the man on the shoulder.

"It's alright. She's in a better place."

"I know she was too kind to be anywhere else." The man replied. The other chuckled before taking off to join the others who were headed off towards the woods.

...

Jack watched curiously from the other side of his window: a witch holding the bowl of well water.


	2. Chapter 2

_Walking into the woods; It's a Tuesday, the day you always visit her. Little did Victor know he was being watching by the Pumkin King. Two flowers were in his hand; one Hyacinth: meaning sorrow, the other, a chrysanthemum: meaning ' wonderful' 'cheerfulness' and 'rest'._

"What is he doing?" The skeleton wondered aloud.

_In the woods in the middle of the night, Victor came to a tree with a white X on it. This seemed to be his destination as he set the orange flower down, took a deep breath and smiled before these words came in a sweet song._

"If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain.  
If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same.

And I know her heart is beating and I know that I am dead.  
Yet the pain here: try and tell me it's not real, for it seems that I still have a tear to shed

If I touch a burning a candle, I can feel no pain,  
In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same.  
Yet I feel my heart is aching.

Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking,  
and the pain here that I feel; try and tell me it's not real.

I know that I am dead,  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed. 

Jack stared, wide eyed, as the man patted the tree.

_"I'm glad I could set you free." Victor stood straight before moving again out of the woods and now to the cemetery where he stopped at the very last one and sat down, setting the bluish purple flower of sorrow down gently._

"Hello, Victoria. I just came from visiting Emily. It had been a good idea to set a flower where we first met. Your parents have possibly gone mentaly unstable for not coming even once to see you. How's heaven? I hope the angels are treating you well after everything. I'm just sad we couldn't have stayed together longer.

The church is still up and running even after you died. I still think I'm going to walk in there and see you dressed in your wedding gown and we'd once again be together. I'd even play your favorite song on the piano.

Jack was surprised as a tear went down the mans face though he kept the smile.

_I'm sorry, Victoria, I know you'd hate to see me cry and I refuse to do so in front of you or anyone else just so long as you're happy. I have to go before I break down. Love you." _

Victor gently kissed the grave stone, a few more tears joining on his last ones before he walked away. The skeleton king turned the well off before turning sharply and looking forward to the pumkin patch. Sally's ashes were buried there and he hadn't visited her at all. So with a gulp he began to move forward towards the field. His breathing came in rough gulps of air as he came closer to the grave stone labeled 'Sally'.

He copied Victor, sitting cross legged on the ground, then opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. What was he suppose to say? I love you? I miss you? He had so many feelings: it made him feel like his insides would explode. He went for a conversation.

"Hello, Sally. I checked the Land of the Dead you weren't there. I searched all over the woods, the doors, I even checked the Living world. I miss you. I even missed Halloween because I couldn't bear you not being there to sing beside me. Everyone was sure it would be ruined until they saw this guy take over with the help of the Dead. I don't know why but I still continue to watch him through the well.

He has a beautiful voice and the song he sang was just as enchanting. Zero and I haven't played in a few months and I don't know but ... I love you. I can't describe how my bonnie heart broke when you burned. Oogie is still out there: if I ever find him he'll learn the true meaning of fear!"

The Pumpkin King took a breath before sadly looking up. He realized that salty tears were coming down his face and quickly wiped them off.

"This person I've been following's wife also died along with a friend. He appeared to love her like she was still there next to him. I don't want to ever forget you, Sally." He hesitated slightly before pressing his lips to the stones. He slowly wobbled to a stand, tears going down his cheecks before he walked away.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one. 

Jack looked up with a snap but no one was there, so thinking it was only the wind he continued away. Victor would be asleep by now. He could set a bowl beside his bed if just to hear the soothing sounds of another's breathing to show he was not the only one alone in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was close, so very very close. Christmas. The anniversary of when Jack Skellington fell for Sally. This once made the pumkin king smile; now it only brought dread to the usually chipper skeleton. Though the king of Halloween did find something to keep him distracted. Victor smiled gently as he began playing the piano, a beautiful song of unspoken words flowing in the air.

It was soothing to the Pumkin Kings ears, well, it would have been if he had ears. He sat in his large velvet chair listening to it, his eyes closed. In an hour, it would be December 25 exactly. A knock interupted the music, which stopped a second later. Jack opened his eyes to watch the man answer the door.

"Hello?"

"Trick or treat!" Jack's eyes widened as Victor jumped back the time from being kidnapped by Emily telling him these three kids were no good!

"Who are you?" He demanded heart racing twenty five miles an hour.

"Im Lock." Introduced the little boy in the devil costume.

"I'm Shock." Introduced the girl in the witch costume.

"And I'm Barrel!" exclaimed the boy in the skeleton costume. The three lunged at him again but the man dodged, a panicked look on his face before he went for the door, going at almost unnatural speed in his panic. Jack growled, slamming his fist down befrore grabbing the bowl and running out the door.

"What's up, Jack?" The band asked on the street corner as usual.

"Oogie's boys are at it again!" He yelled, surprising them as he went into the pumpkin patch and through the forest it lead to. He looked at the image in the bowl. Victor was a fast runner, now headed towards a old church. The kids couldn't catch up and Barrel could barely breath, let alone figure out where the man had fled to.

_Not this time, Oogie!_

...

The church, creepy at night, though the memories of what happened here blocked that out. A angel was set free, he was married, a man got his rightful punishment. He remained quiet. He could hear those monsterous children looking for him out there. First, the Land of the Dead, now children turned into kidnappers. It was almost to much for one man to bear.

A sudden boom made him jump. There was screams from the kids and a whacking sound then nothing. He slowly backed up looking left and right for somthing to defend himself with. Wamp! A punch in the back of the head knocked him out cold.

_The moon seemed to make the pale bones brighter as Jack, carrying something over his shoulder, came out of the forest dragging three whimpering minions of the man who killed Sally. The Mayor didn't ask his face changing from the happy one to the white and creepy one. The brats were taken to a specially made prison, a new addition to Halloween town._

Jack sighed, laying the one he had been watching for awhile down on the couch. He knew! It had all been fine before! Why must that sack of bugs pester him. Wasn't Sally enough? Light breathing fillled the room of its usual quiet statues.

Five hours passed before the man began to wake up a black blanket tightly wrapped around him and a spider web pillow under his head. Jack watched closely, not leaving for a moment as Victor groaned slightly, a head ache formed from the sucker punch. Jack waited a second before the others senses came back and he looked around panicking, his eyes landing on Jack who smiled.

"Hell..." Victor yelped, jumping behind the couch. The Pumkin King raised a non-existent eyebrow. It took a few minutes before the other decided to come out slowly.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in th Land of the Dead?"

"No wonder. I'm not from there. Welcome to Halloween Town." Jack said, standing up. He was taller than Victor but not so much, as to he had to look straight down to see..

"Halloween Town? Why am I here...?" The other almost blushed.

"Jack, Jack Skellington."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack?" Victor repeated, a bit better. "Why am I here? Last thing I remember, I was hiding from some kids with a sack and obvious confusion about what holiday it was." There was a hint of fear in the man's voice. You really couldn't blame him really for being frightened. He had every right to be. Who knows what Oogie had or still has planned for the pale human?

"I'm afraid you are being targeted by a very dangerous man because of me. Oogie Boogie." Jack said, a depressed look coming over his face then one of irritation. "He found out I was watching you and put two and two together..." For a moment the Pumpkin king had forgotten the two just met in person there for he did not know of the skeleton's spying. One might even call it stalking.

"Wait, what?" The other asked looking over his surroundings carefully. Jack pretended not to hear him and the human raised a suspicious eyebrow."What was that last part?"

"You're being targeted by a man whose killed before." The skeleton smiled helpfuly then after the other turned, still on the edge of considering running, the skeleton realized this was his first time truly smiling and not just to please someone into leaving him be, like the mayor or some other monster who wanted to make sure he was ok.

"_How to scare_, a Jack Skellington novel. Why would you write a novel on scaring?" Breath blew on his ear and he jumped, spinning around to see Jack smirking at his terrified expression.

"That's why. Here in Halloween Town, that's everything and why I'm the Pumpkin King." He stood proudly.

"Oh, I remember this old trick my neighbor played it on me using ketchup and a fake knife. Scared me half to death and ended very badly for him. I ended up almost burying him alive." Jack laughed imagining it like he was there, watching a small pale child barrying another out of fear of being held responsible for his 'death'.

"It was not funny It almost gave me a heart attack when he finally panicked and stopped his trick just as I laid him in the shallow grave I made."

"You made a grave? How old exactly were you?" The Pumpkin King couldn't hide his amusement in his voice.

"Ten and in a week I would have been eleven." Victor flipped to the next page, obviously interested in the gags and tricks.

"We should introduced you to the others. You are going to be here for awhile." Jack said. A questioning look was thrown his way. "You're being hunted by a man who has a grudge with me and probably intends to eat you like his bugs. It's not safe for you at your home. You'll stay here until Oogie discides to show himself in the open and he'll have to since those children were his only servants to do as he wished. He'll definitely want to pay back the favor."

_And I'll kill him when he does, Sally._ The skeleton thought. A sad look he didn't even notice came onto his face.

"Are you alright?" The pale man asked, seeing the look on the Pumpkin Kings face.

"Huh?"

"You seem to have something on your mind. Care to share?" Victor asked.

"Nah, come on Mayor will announce you as a guest...,"

"Wait, you mean there are monsters that want to scare me into a heart attack and you want me to just go right out there and allow that." Jack smiled and nodded before grabbing the man's hand and almost dragging him out the door, a petrified look on his pale face as the citizens they passed watched.

"They won't hurt you." The Pumkin King chuckled, entertained by the other's panic. "May try to eat your legs but nothing too life threatening." That got a meep and Victor recoiling his limbs to keep any of the creatures here from eating him. Chuckling to himself, Jack spotted the Mayor who was staring at him like it was the first time they ever met.

"J...Jack?" The two faced fat man asked sceptically.

"Mayor, please call a meeting I want to introduce Victor to everyone." He said; the man in question was shuddering as a black cat decided he looked fun to play with and came closer purring. Hesitantly the human petted it; somewhat of a smile came when it leaned in and didn't try to take his limb.

"When?"

"Immediately."

...

"Victor will be here for as long as It takes to bring Oogie Boogie down! We need to set up guards to watch out for him and alert the citizens if he dicides to make a appearance. Together we will stop him once and for all!" The crowd errupted in cheers but Victor hid behind Jack, not taking his chance of his limbs being devoured.

He didn't trust them. It took awhile to trust the Land of the Dead citizens. He didn't just look and say 'Well hey there lets be friends' probably why he didn't have any friends as a child. No trust; you had to earn that. Jack was getting his fun out of the man's fear even though he had told the other that he had only been kidding about his legs being eaten; seemed that Victor didn't trust easily.

The crowd dispersed and only then did Victor come out from behind as he turned, a face only an inch from his stared him straight in the eye of a goggle-wearing scientist. He screamed, jumping back and ended bumping into Jack causing them both to fall. Jack and Victor groaned the human getting off him quickly.

"Sorry." He apologized helping the skeleton up.

"A bit jumpy aren't you?" The doctor asked, opening his head and scratching his brain.

"It's hard not to be with people popping out of nowhere." The man said, for some reason not as afraid of this guy as the rest. Maybe because he relatively looked human.

"I didn't come from nowhere. I came from a trap door." The other countered.

"Rude to scare people." New tactic.

"This is Halloween Town. We're all about scaring." There was a settling silence before Victor extended his hand. Doc did the same and they shook. The Pumpkin King gave a confused look wondering what just happened.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here; I was wondering who the fellow that set Emily free was. I see she was lucky to have you, if only for a little bit. I hear they ripped the guy who killed her in two." The Doc said.

"They did, then set the pieces on fire." Victor said to this the other lauphed.

"Wish I could have been there." The doc said, then turned to Jack. "You may want to inform the dead Victor is here unless you want a panic to spread over them." The Pumpkin King nodded in understanding, the human seemed to be like family to them and if a member of the family needed you, you helped in any way you could.

"And you...," Doc went back to Victor. "Perhaps you could do a few te..."

"No thanks Doctor we want to keep him alive, not half dead." The skeleton fake laughed shoulders tensing at the thought of Victor on a lab table for what Doc called 'safe tests' which were actually worser then what he called 'dangerous tests' the name to confuse people into agreeing, thinking it was no big deal tkll there spleen was removed then the pain began.

The doctor, shrugged turning his wheel chair and riding off.

"Let's go back to my house I'm sure you don't want to wait for someone else to scare you into a heart attack today." The Pumpkin King took Victor's hand and they went off; Jack ignoring people's stares.


End file.
